


In Good Company

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch and Vera keep each other company.</p>
<p>Set post S3 E5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

Vera looked at her watch.

"I should go," she said, reluctantly.

"Oh," Fletch sounded disappointed, "I guess it is late. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. Unless I get called in for something, that is."

"In that case, stay. We can watch a movie or something."

"Really? Are you sure I wouldn't be disturbing you?" Vera asked.

"Not at all. To be honest, I like you being here," he smiled, "How about you choose while I make a pot of coffee? I have some of that posh stuff you like."

"Sounds good," she nodded, "Any preferences for the movie?"

"Nah. I trust your judgement!"

As Fletch went to the kitchen to make coffee, Vera found a comedy, figuring that neither of them were in the right mood to watch anything heavy. She then went to the kitchen, going straight to the cupboard containing the mugs and taking two out, placing them on a tray with the coffee pot. Despite Fletch's protests, she insisted on carrying it to the living room.

"I don't want to sound patronising, but I just don't want you to risk burning yourself. I don't think either of us could handle that tonight," she said, then "Uh, not that I would usually want you to burn yourself, I just meant..."

"I know. And I know you weren't being anything but kind. You're right, let's try and avoid any sort of medical emergency for the rest of the night!"

Fletch's tone was light-hearted, but he saw Vera flinch, quickly covering it up with a smile as she moved to pick up the tray. Before she could pick it up, Fletch reached out for her, holding her hands in his.

"What is it?" Vera took a deep breath, considering her response. "Vera? I know something's wrong. Tell me. Please."

"I...I don't think I can. Not yet, I mean," Vera struggled to explain, "I just need to process it on my own before I tell anyone else."

"You're scaring me, Vera," Fletch looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. Please don't worry," Vera forced a smile, "Honestly. It's nothing for you to worry about. I just can't talk about it yet. But it's helping just being here."

"Good," Fletch didn't sound convinced, but didn't try to stop Vera when she pulled away to pick up the tray.

He looked in a cupboard and then followed her, placing a packet of biscuits on the table as Vera filled the two mugs with strong coffee.

"I don't have any popcorn, I'm afraid, but these are pretty good," he said, thanking her as she handed him his coffee.

They both sat back, making themselves comfortable on the sofa and slowly ate and drank their way through the entire packet of biscuits and pot of coffee. The film, although nothing spectacular, made them both laugh and by the end they had both cheered up somewhat. As the credits began, Vera shifted forward and stretched her arms out with a yawn.

"I should go now," she said, smiling at him, "But thank you. This evening has definitely been much better than I thought it would be. If I'd just gone home, I mean."

"I'm glad to hear it," he laughed, "And just for the record, this evening has definitely been much better than if you'd gone home for me as well. I really...well, I like you being here."

"I like being here," she smiled, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to go home, you know," Fletch said, "I mean, you're welcome to stay the night."

Vera looked faintly surprised, "Erm...I..."

"Oh!" Fletch also reddened as he realised how that sounded, "No! I'm sorry, that wasn't a proposition. I just meant...it's late. You don't have to bother driving home. There's plenty of room here."

"It's okay, I didn't think you meant..." Vera paused, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. I wish I could offer you my bed, but with my legs..."

"That not a problem," she said, "I wouldn't expect to kick you out! I'll be fine on here."

As she patted the sofa enthusiastically, Fletch opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Noticing, Vera raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"If you don't want to..." he paused, "Look, I feel bad about inviting you to stay and then making you sleep on here. There's room for both of us, if you don't mind sharing."

"What, sleep in your bed?" she asked.

"Yes. Platonically, of course. We can even put a row of pillows down the middle if you want."

Vera laughed loudly, "I don't think that will be necessary, but I do appreciate the suggestion. But yes, if you don't mind, I'll sleep with you. In your bed, I mean."

"Good. That's settled, then. I can lend you something to wear, if you want. I'll just do the washing up, if you want to go and get sorted. My t-shirts are in the second drawer down. My shorts and things will be much too big, but the shirts will be more like a dress on you anyway."

Vera laughed, knowing he was right.

"Towels are in the cupboard. There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom cupboard. Feel free to use any of my toiletries, just ask if you need anything else."

"Thank you. Really," Vera said sincerely, "But seriously, let me do the washing up. As a thank you for tonight. It was just what I needed."

She took the tray containing the empty mugs and pot through to the kitchen. When Fletch started to object, she waved a hand dismissively, telling him firmly to go and get ready for bed.

"Yes, boss," he said with a chuckle as he disappeared down the hallway.

It only took Vera a few minutes to wash up before she made her way into Fletch's bedroom, pausing to look around at the familiar room, her mind drifting back to the last time she had slept there. Hearing the bathroom door open down the hall, she snapped out of her memories and turned as Fletch entered the room. He was wearing shorts and a vest, and she found her eyes straying over his bare arms and legs, once again remembering her last overnight stay.

Fletch smiled at her, not noticing her distraction, and headed to the chest of drawers, opening the second one down.

"What colour do you fancy?" he asked, holding a couple of t-shirts up.

"Oh. That one will do," she said, reaching out the nearest one, which happened to be white, "Thank you."

"No problem. I've put a towel out for you. Everything else is either on the shelf or in the cupboard."

"I really appreciate this," Vera took a step towards him and brushed his arm gently, "I mean it. It was exactly what I needed tonight."

Fletch smiled at her, looking like he was wondering whether to say something else, but stepped away from her, deciding against it, and Vera headed out of the room to the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, Fletch was sitting in bed, taking a tablet with a sip of water from a glass. Vera noticed that there was a full glass on the bedside table at her side of the bed as well.

"Painkiller," he said, referring to the tablet, "I got you a drink, just in case you get thirsty in the night. Save you getting up."

Vera smiled a thank you, putting her uniform down on a chair and starting to fold it.

"Is it okay to leave these on here?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Just make yourself at home. I don't want you to feel like you need to ask permission for everything."

"I'll try to remember that," Vera laughed, "Although you may well regret saying that!"

Fletch watched Vera as he drank a little more water, smiling as he realised that he had, indeed, been right when he said that his t-shirt would be like a dress on her. It reached her knees, and was much too big for her, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight, finding it quite adorable.

He pretended not to notice Vera folding her bra and adding it to the pile of clothes, or the black lace knickers showing throw the thin shirt. It was only when she turned around to cross the room to the bed that her erect nipples were revealed. The sight of them, especially because it was his shirt they were poking through, made his body tingle in a way that it hadn't since his accident.

Abruptly, he averted his eyes until Vera had joined him in the bed. They both laid down, the blankets pulled up high, both staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay if I switch the light off?" Fletch asked.

"Sure."

"There's a lamp next to you if..."

"Matt," Vera said with amusement, "I've slept here before, remember?"

There was a long pause, then Fletch sighed.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"What?" Vera asked, confused.

"I...I...this isn't right. It's not fair on you." Vera sat up again, moving around to face him in confusion as Fletch followed suit, looking almost distressed.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage," he admitted.

"We watched a movie. It's late. I'm staying over. How on earth are you taking advantage?" Vera asked, confused.

"It's just..." he paused, wondering how to explain without making her feel uncomfortable.

"What? If anything, I'm taking advantage of you, surely?"

"How?" he wondered.

"Turning up on your doorstep. Eating your food, drinking your posh coffee, sleeping in your bed, in your clothes."

"I offered. That's not taking advantage."

"But you haven't done anything. I don't understand, Matt."

"Okay, but please remember that I don't mean to offend you," he began carefully, "But...you know how I feel about you. I mean, we're friends, but..."

"What?" Vera sounded cautious, not knowing where he was going.

"I'm just going to come out with it," he said, taking a deep breath, "Seeing you like that is making it very difficult to...not think certain things."

"Such as?" she was getting impatient now.

"Being friendly, hanging out watching a movie is one thing. I hadn't realised how I'd react to...being in bed with you. Wearing not very many clothes."

Vera suddenly burst out laughing as she realised what he was saying.

"Matt," she asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you're turned on?"

Fletch cleared throat, nodding sheepishly. When there was no response, he forced himself to look at her. To his surprise, she was not only still in the bed, but smiling at him with a look he couldn't quite read on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll understand if you want to leave. But if you don't, I promise you I am not going to try anything. To be honest, I don't think I've recovered enough to do anything even if you wanted me to. Sorry. Too much information."

Vera continued to look at him, taking the time to gather her thoughts. Finally, she asked him a question.

"Do you want to try anything?" she paused, "I don't necessarily mean physically. But...theoretically speaking...are these feelings a response to the situation, like being in bed together, or are they about me personally?"

"You mean, is it you I'm interested in or would any woman do?"

Vera shrugged, "I guess."

"Vera," he began carefully, wanting to find exactly the right words, "It's you. Of course it is. I never...I never stopped wanting you. I never stopped feeling...feelings for you. Since my accident I've never even thought about that side of things. I could never say anything. I still shouldn't. But it is one thing being friends, putting the feelings to the back of my mind. But I can't share a bed with you when I'm having a...physical reaction. That would be taking advantage. Even if it is a perfectly innocent sleepover."

Vera just continued to look at him. "I think you should leave. I'm sorry," Fletch said with embarrassment, looking away.

Vera remained where she was, considering her next move.

"Okay," she said after a few moments, "Listen. If you want me to go, if you're uncomfortable, I'll go. But if you just think it's the right thing to do, or because you think I'm uncomfirtable, let me decide. Please?"

Fletch looked confused. Vera tried again, placing a hand on his arm, thumb stroking the skin gently, his eyes following the movement as the tingling began again.

"Do you want me to leave, Matt? Tell me honestly."

He shook his head, still looking at her hand.

"Right. Good," Vera nodded firmly, "Now. Would you want me to leave if I told you that you're not the only one with...feelings? Would you think I was taking advantage of you then?"

Fletch looked up with a frown, "What? I don't know what..."

Vera licked her dry lips, realising she was going to have to actually say the words.

"You're not the only one who...is feeling...feelings..." she managed.

After a pause, Fletch spoke carefully, not quite ready to believe what she was hinting at. "Vera...are you..." he trailed off.

"You're not the only one who's turned on, Matt!" she almost shouted the words, releasing them before she had a chance to stop herself.

For a few seconds there was complete silence as they looked at each other, both equally shocked by the force of Vera's revelation. Then the corner of Fletch's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a laugh, the sight of which made Vera laugh. The next few minutes were full of nothing but loud laughter, which renewed each time it began to calm down, as soon as they looked each other in the eye again. Finally, they managed to stop and catch their breath.

They looked at each other in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Vera's hand, still resting on his arm, began to stroke his skin again. His breathing grew shallow.

"So..." he managed, "What do you...I mean...do you...shall we...?"

Vera was smiling as he tried to find the right words, feeling herself begin to blush. Her smile faded at his next words. "No. We can't, can we? It's not fair."

"What isn't?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm..." he gestured at himself, "I'm broken. I can't be in a relationship. I'm still recovering. I have no idea if I'll ever be...normal...again."

Vera flinched, like she had earlier in the evening. Fletch noticed, but Vera's look stopped him from speaking.

"I'm broken, too, Matt, she said gently, More than I am able to explain right this second. I know that sounds...please just trust me. I'll tell you as soon as I can say the words. I promise."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. No pressure," he placed his free hand over the one stroking his arm and squeezed it gently.

"So," Vera said, "Does this mean we...if you wanted to..."

"Try again?" Fletch asked hopefully.

"Try again," she nodded, "Make a proper go of it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I'd understand if you want to wait and see. You know, how my recovery goes."

"No," she repled, shaking her head, "I don't want to be with you only if you reach a specific stage of recovery. I want to be with you. You. Whatever that means."

"You know I don't know exactly how...um...I don't know when I'll be able to do anything...physical. Not that I'd be expecting you to want to, just because we did before...but..."

"Matt. Firstly, of course I would like to be...physical...with you. But if you can't, that is fine as well. It's not like we couldn't come up with other ways to...enjoy each other. Secondly, let's just take it slowly. One day at a time. One step at a time."

"Okay. So, what's the first step?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Agreeing that we're in a relationship, I suppose. If that's okay with you?"

"More than okay," Fletch grinned, putting a hand out for her to shake.

"Right. That's that, then," Vera shook his hand firmly, not letting go afterwards, "Then there's the second thing."

"What's that?" Vera shuffled forward until she was at his side, then kissed his gently on the lips, smiling as she pulled away, enjoying the happy sigh he let out before initiating another kiss, harder this time.

They moved apart after a few seconds, then laid back down, all awkwardness between them gone. Fletch reached his free arm out to turn the light back off.

While Fletch remained on his back, Vera curled into his side, a hand on his chest, fitting underneath his arm perfectly, moving as close as possible to him, pressing her body against his in a way that only increased that delicious tingling sensation further.

They were silent for several minutes, hearing nothing but the sound of each other's breathing. Then Fletch took a deep breath.

"Can I add a third step?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling into his chest, "What is it?"

There was a pause as Fletch gathered his courage.

"Telling you that I love you," he said in a low voice, the slight wobble betraying his nerves about how she would react to the declaration.

Vera's small hand was running over his chest gently, occasionally venturing underneath the vest, enjoying the occasional murmur of pleasure that came from his mouth.

At his words, the hand paused for less than a split-second as she took in his words. She didn't even need to consider her reponse.

"I love you too, Matt."


End file.
